Nerida Eventide
Nerida Eventide was born on April 1st, 2064 on the borders of France, Germany, and Switzerland. She is currently a second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is sorted in the Ravenclaw house. Nerida was born with a twin to both pureblood parents Nyx and Haldir Eventide. One so little, has a fight so big Nerida and her twin sister, Sarassi were born four months early. Her brothers while on vacation decided that they were going to pull a prank on their parents' muggle car, because the trip to Paris, France was taking to long. The prank backfired, scarring her mum into premature labor. (Her parents were unaware of their brothers prank, so her mum doesnt really trust muggle cars now.) Her father had to make three trips to the Hospital by appariting, the first time to get her mum there and then going back for her two brothers and lastly for her sister. Her life would have ended if one of the doctors assissting the main doctor had not noticed that Nerida was not breathing, it took the doctors a small moment to get Nerida breathing again, when they did they put her on an oxygen and put her in a incubator. Her mum was realeased from the hospital a month after giving birth, Sarassi had to stay in the hospital for two months, but Nerida had to stay in the hospital for four months. During the four months, only the doctor and parents were allowed to see Nerida...By the end of the four months, Nerida could breath by herself and was off the oxygen machine and she was healthy. Her mum finally took their daughter home, to meet the rest of her family. Early Life Nerida started playing piano when she was 3 years old, she is not that good yet. When Nerida became five years old her father angered a man named Eric Dupont, a french man. Her father, Haldir got him arrested but Eric was able to "persuade" a couple of men in the main MLE department and was released. Unaware, Haldir was at home with Nerida. The other members of her family were at Diagon Alley, Nerida didnt want to go as she wanted to spend time with her father and play on the piano for him. Midway through the piece, Eric arrived. Her father and Eric began a duel, neither had wand, Eric's was broken in half by her father, and Haldir's wand lay on his bed upstairs. When Eric had about finished off her father (with some help from his goons of course) he walked over to the man who was holding on to Nerida, who she later learned was called Hugo. Eric told her father "My daughter was killed when you and the Ministry captured me, I think your daughter will make and excellent replacement dont you think?" Eric had her for four months. During those four months, Nerida beliebed that Eric thought that she was his daughter, as thats what he treated her like. Her father and some of his Ministry buddies came and rescued Nerida at the end of the fourth month. ---- After returning home, it took a while for things to become normal again. Her whole family watched her like a hawk. She no longer took piano lessons, she wasnt allowed to join ballet classes with her sister, she could not start back on her karate (she was a yellow belt, the 10th kyu). It took about a four months before Nerida finally had enough, and she yelled at all of her family members minus Sarassi. Her mum reastablished the piano lessons, but since she hadnt practiced in so long, she forgot a lot and her piano teacher, Mrs. Minnie got annoyed at her but still taught her. She joined Ballet out of her sister's request (Sarassi). She excelled in Ballet and caught up with her sister, she wouldnt have caught up if it werent for her and Sarassi's "secret" ballet classes though. For Nerida's first peformance, her whole family came out and recorded it, Sarassi was the Evil Queen and Nerida was the Good Queen and the other girls were a bunch of warriors and some flowers and there were other queens too, and the three boys of the class were Kings and Knights, it was fun, she still continues ballet. She started Karate from the beginning when she turned 8, she is now on her 5th Kyu, which is a green belt. Hogwarts Years Nerida got her Hogwarts Letter on July 4th, the date she was supposed to be born on'' (Note: I counted April as a month as it is just the 1st of the month). Nerida was very excited when she recieved her letter, she couldnt wait to go to Diagon Alley, while in the Robes shop she met a young girl name Kurumi Hollingberry, but shes sure if you ask Kurumi now, she'll say she doesnt know any Ravenclaw named Nerida. Upon arriving at Hogwarts she was sorted into the Ravenclaw House, she was super happy, her twin was also sorted into Ravenclaw, and she was in her dad's house. Also her three older brothers were also in Ravenclaw, though that part she didnt really look forward to. First Year editing Second Year Nerida went back to Hogwarts, ready to began the year, and make some more friends and excel in her classes. She did make some more friends, Jez Black, Laura Granger, Nicki MacDonald, and Nate Stone. This year Nerida decided not to try out for the Qudditch team. She paricipated in the Founder's Fandango and had so much fun with her siblings! This year has been crazy, wild creatures have been appearing on the Hogwarts Grounds, shes been quite terrified but also very amazed! Care of Magical Creatures became one of her favorite classes when she got to take care of a sweet little pygmy puff named Sapphira but Nerida calls her Squeaky, she only uses Sapphira when the little puff is in trouble! She has asked the Professor along with many other students if they could keep their puffs. Family Her mum is Nyx Eventide, a Gryffindor and is a Mediwitch but is currently on leave due to the fact that she is taking care of her two little ones until they get older. Her father is Haldir Eventide an Auror. She has three older siblings, they are triplets, they are sixteen years old. Their names are Aowyn Eventide, Hathor Eventide, and Hermes Eventide. Hathor and Hermes are the two boys who pranked her family's car, and are known by all their neighbors as the pranksters. Next comes Sarassi and her, we are twelve, Sarassi like Nerida is in Ravenclaw. Next comes Arwen Eventide, she is six and she dreams about going to Hogwarts she wants to be in Gryffindor. The last of the Eventide children are Donella and Earendil Eventide, they are only one years old and they dont talk much about Hogwarts, they usually just say things that dont make any sense. She doesnt really know her grandparents on her mum's side, she knows their names, what they look like, and where they live. Her family has visited her grandparents thirdteen times in the twelve years that she has been breathing. Their names are Isis and Rúmil Lúthien. She thinks the reason why her parents wont take them more often that if her Grandma Isis, sees how many kids her mum has, she might blow a fuse! Her grandparents on her father's side she knows very well, they visit often when they can, their names are Donella and Daeron Eventide. Donella Eventide I is where Donella Eventide II got her name from. Donella and Daeron are traveling the world on Daeron's "retirement money", one day she had heard her mum and her dad talking about her grandpa, Daeron. She heard her dad say that Daeron was not his real dad, becuase her mum had asked why his two sisters, had diffrent last names than he did. Her two aunts are Sky-Light and Caroline Nightingale, when Daeron married Donella, he took her last name and when they girls were born instead of writing Eventide, he accidently wrote Nightingale, his past surname, he got a good yelling at from Donella. Her dad's biological father is unkown to everyone except Grandma Donella and she wont tell anyone, when somebody asks all she says is "Who?" and her dad says "I dont know what your talking about my dad is Daeron Eventide". Appearance Nerida has reddish brown sometimes wavy or straight hair. Her eyes are blue, they change through the stages of blue. Sometimes appearing light blue and then other times they are dark blue. She stands at four feet and eleven and three fourths tall, very short compared to the older people in her family (everyone but Arwen, etc.). She has fair pale skin, that burns easy, if she does got burned though in about a day or so the burn turns to a tan. Nerida is ''supposed ''to wear glasses, but she likes to think of glasses as a suggestion instead of a need, she just needs them to read, nothing major.... She is Irish, German, and British. Her mum is a full Irish and her father is Half-German and Half-British, though he did live in England his whole life. She has a scar on the back of her neck, she got this from a man named Hugo, while she was being held "daughter" by Eric Dupont, all she really can remember is that Hugo hit her with something, when she "insulted" one of the workers... Magical Me Nerida's wand is eleven inches and six centimeters of Oak Wood. Its core is an Aethonon tail feather. Her boggart is a . Her patronus is undeveloped, as she has not learned the spell yet. Her amortentia is rain, cupcakes, and apples. Her favorite classes at Hogwarts is Arithimancy and Care of Magical Creatures, and her least favorite class is Muggle Studies, she likes muggles and wonders how they handle life without magic, but she finds the class boring sometimes... Personality Nerida can be described as friendly and amazingly sweet! She is also very trusting, many people often ask her why she so easily trusts people, Nerida simply says everyone deserves to be trusted, a person shouldnt be judged on how they look, to see if they deserve trust or not. She is also nice, but dont make her mad she might just pick up one of her parents wands and hex you or get her revenge later, and ask her siblings, her revenge isnt nice! Relationships Family 'Nyx Eventide' Nerida and Nyx have not always seen eye to eye, they often argued about Nerida not doing girly things, and ballet apparently didnt count since there were three boys in there. The fights started to come to a hult when Nerida turned ten, about the time when Nerida and Nyx started having daughter days and they went shopping, Nerida's day was Friday so they usually saw a muggle movie afterwards. Her mum was diagonsed with Leukemia, a muggle disease, cancer of the blood, in the Summer after Nerida's first year at Hogwarts. Nerida is the only daughter of Nyx and Haldir that knows how to sew so she helps her mum when she can. Nerida and her mum developed a bond when she got cancer, Nerida knew when her mum was in pain and when she was lieing about, no one could ever figure out how she knew, but Nerida just knew, and she was alwasy right. While in the hospital for many operations and so that the doctors could watch her, Nyx started making a memory quilt. S he put baby pictures of herself and her parents and then Haldir and his parents and then a picture of Nyx and Haldir with each of their children, her mum often says that her favorite memory is the day that each of her children were born and the day that she was married to Haldir. The picture lies in the center of the quilt. Nerida came up with the idea of duplicating the quilt for all of her siblings and her dad, so that they could have one too, her mum was the one that said that Nerida gets the original because, she was her favorite, and she helped make it. 'Haldir Eventide' 'Aowyn Eventide' 'Hathor Eventide' 'Hermes Eventide' 'Sarassi Eventide' 'Arwen Eventide' '''Donella and Earendil Eventide' Nerida loves her two little siblings. She teaches Donella and Earendil how to say words, and plays pattycake with her! At first Nerida resented having more siblings, she didnt understand why she had to have so many but then something changed and she learned that she loved having them. After they were born, they drove Nerida nuts, she even threatened to throw them away..Which she did to Donella when Donella bit her nose...Good thing her dad checked the trash before he took it out...Nerida hopes Donella wont hear that story when she is older. Dont tell Earendil but Nerida accidently dropped him...Her mum wasnt too happy about that... Once they turned twelve months old, Nerida softened up and started to enjoy having a new younger brother and sister! Sky-Light and Caroline Nightingale 'Isis and Rúmil Lúthien' Donella and Daeron Eventide Friends 'Jezabel "Jez" Black' Jezabel Black is also a second year Ravenclaw. The two met when they were in their second year. Jezabel had found the orb that everyone wanted to find, and it "fell" out of her pocket in the Ravenclaw Common Room and who would find it but Nerida. Nerida offered to give it back to Jez but Jez told her to keep it. Jez and Nerida started to talk and get to know each other when Nerida realized the orb, escaped!! She likes Jez a lot even though she doesnt know a lot about her, she cant wait to get to know more about her and become great friends! 'Laura Granger' Laura Granger is also a second year Ravenclaw. Laura and Nerida met in the Ravenclaw Common Room in their second year. Both wondered how they didnt meet each other in their first year and both also wanted to get to know each other! 'Nicki MacDonald ' Nicki is a first year Ravenclaw. Nerida met Nicki when she was in her second year. They met each other in the Ravenclaw Common Room. She enjoyed talked to Nicki! Nicki is so nice and a bit hyper, both things are something that she likes about Nicki! 'Nate Stone' Nate is also a second year Ravenclaw. She met Nate when she met his girlfriend, Jez! He didnt talk much when all the girls were chatting, but Nerida considers him a friend. Etymology Nerida is a Greek name, it means sea nymph. The last name Eventide comes from a game. Sources Meaning of Nerida Eventide Game Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2082 Category:Pureblood Category:Characters